Crónicas Vampíricas
by Bex Hiwatari
Summary: Un antiguo aquelarre ha comenzado a desatar su poder en un lejano poblado y Lina, junto a Gourry, han sido contradados para derrotarlos... ¿Cuántos desastres provocarán en el intento? Capítulo 2 Up! Humor, Aventura, Romance: L/G
1. Request

**Crónicas Vampíricas**

_Capitulo Uno_

**R**equest

¡Introducción al Desastre!

La luz del sol comenzó a golpear de repente, estaba amaneciendo, aunque poco importaba en aquella situación. El extenso poblado a mis espaldas desaparecía a gran velocidad. Tras de mí se encontraba, naturalmente, el espadachín más idiota del mundo, ¡claro! eso sin contar la procesión de aldeanos unos pasos más atrás. ¡Hey! que corrieran junto a nosotros no quiere decir que nos persiguieran ¿Por qué un grupo de _pacífica_ gente seguiría a una hermosa hechicera genio como yo?... Las antorchas no significan nada, no se dejen llevar por detalles insignificantes.

¿La historia? Veamos… me encontraba en una posada de mala muerte junto a Gourry (¡claro! se preguntaran que hace una chica tan hermosa en un lugar como ese, ¡que curisis son!), comíamos felizmente nuestra humilde cena en el momento en que un repugnante hombre cruzó la puerta, no tardó demasiado en alzar su mano y apuntarme con su asqueroso dedo (me pareció haber pasado por algo así en alguna otra ocasión… quizás sólo haya sido mi imaginación), al instante malgastó mi bello nombre con su voz y en un dialecto vulgar me acusó falsamente de un crimen que yo jamás habría cometido.

Bueno, bueno… quizás sí había algo cierto en sus palabras, eso de "destruir" el monumento sagrado… mmm, yo más bien diría que ¡lo modifiqué!, deberían agradecerme, ese vejestorio necesitaba una remodelación. Pero ese no es el punto. Cuando los aldeanos de la posada escucharon esa blasfemia no dudaron un segundo y comenzaron a apilarse en la entrada, el idiota de Gourry me miraba como si estuviera a punto de sufrir una "parálisis cerebral" (véase cara de idiota) Ese cerebro de medusa no movía ni un solo músculo, ¿Qué clase de caballero dejaría a una pobre y desprotegida damisela en apuros enfrentarse a una multitud enardecida? Así que como ese cabeza hueca no atinaba a nada, no me quedó otra opción que actuar por él. ¡No, yo no lo aventé contra la muchedumbre! ¡Lo juro!, sólo fue un efecto visual. En cualquier caso, gracias al _acto voluntario_ de Gourry, la entrada principal quedó desbloqueada y pude deslizarme hasta las calles sin problemas, aunque allí nos esperaban esos alde…villanos con palas y rastrillos.

Y, bueno, aquí estamos… Supongo que ante estas circunstancias no pagarán por mi grandioso trabajo. Es cierto, Gourry derrotó a los no-muertos, pero fui yo quien destruyó a la mayor amenaza con mi infalible Drag Slave!... quizás fue un mal lugar para lanzar un hechizo tan poderoso, pero ¡nadie se burla de la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos, ese maldito vampiro de tercera jamás podrá volver a reírse de mi hermosa figura!

- ¡Lina! – Gourry se dirigió a mí rezongando.- ¡Liiiinaa! ¿Cuánto más vamos a estar corriendo?

- ¡No lo sé, cerebro de medusa! - Me giré para asegurar que oyera mis palabras - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – le acusé en el tono más convincente que puede adquirir una mentira… ¿Qué es una mentira comparada con la culpa que debería cargar si me responsabilizaba? (¿Piensan que soy cruel?)

- ¿Queeeeeee? ¿De que estás hablando? ¡Tú fuiste quien destruyó media ciudad! – por su voz, podría jurar que al decir eso estaba haciendo algún puchero, mientras me veía fijamente con una cara de profunda tristeza. Pobre chico ingenuo.

- ¡Así es Gourry, eso te pasa por estar de acuerdo con el enemigo! – le fulminé con la mirada al recordar la coalición que había formado con nuestro enemigo para recalcar las pequeñas imperfecciones de mi figura escultural- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme todo eso frente a la sanguijuela?

- ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? Él tenía toda la razón, eres plana como un pergamino.-

Su voz sonaba ingenuamente sincera y con cierto dejo de sabiduría. Volteé para ver su rostro, me miraba con una triste cara de idiota confundido, como diciendo "ten compasión de mí mientras te refriego en la cara lo plana que eres". Es cierto, no tengo mucha estatura pero eso no cambia mi belleza… y, bueno, no estoy muy desarrollada para mi edad, me lo habían dicho antes… algunas veces… ¡pero no tenía derecho a decírmelo en ese momento y, aún menos, a confabular contra mí!

- ¡No podrías ser más idiota!- Sentía mi sangre hervir, pero me contuve de conjurar algún hechizo que le borrara de mi vista por culpa de esos aldeanos.- ¡Sólo espera a que esto termine, pedazo de animal!- No es que echara fuego por la boca, pero podría decir que algo cercano a eso acompañaba cada una de mis palabras.

- ¡Pero es que…! – su voz fue cortada al instante y su rostro mostró una seriedad tremenda, enseguida se oyeron los gritos horrorizados de cientos de aldeanos. Decidí voltear hacia el frente y observar la amenaza que surgía del bosque.

Una penetrante aura de oscuridad comenzó a rodear las montañas y, a pesar del incipiente amanecer, el cielo fue cubierto por un gris imperturbable, el aire comenzó a estancarse y desde las profundidades del bosque se divisó una silueta indescifrable. Sin pensarlo dos veces, adopté una guardia de combate, estaba preparada para soltar, al instante, cualquier hechizo ofensivo que la situación ameritara, por su parte, mi compañero sostuvo su espada, aún envainada, y en un parpadeo sobrepasó mi posición con aire protector. Ese Gourry… puede ser el idiota más grande del mundo, pero es tan… ¡Alto! ¡Si creen que diré algo de lo que seguramente voy a arrepentirme, están MUY equivocados!… "pero es tan... buen espadachín", eso es TODO lo que iba a decir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los aldeanos habían dado media vuelta en una maratónica huída, su valentía de "horda furibunda" no cubría encuentros cercanos con monstruos ocultos en el bosque. Eso me quitaba un peso de encima, ya no tendría que preocuparme de las _penas del infierno_ que ofrecían mis perseguidores (¡cómo hay gente ingrata!). El silencio no se hizo esperar, sólo quedábamos Gourry, yo y lo-que-sea que estuviera del otro lado del bosque, decidí aventurarme y lanzar… avanzar cautelosamente. La bola de fuego (que yo NO lancé... quiero decir, sólo fue… ¡un accidente!) impactó contra la sombra, arrasando con una pequeña parte del bosque, pero el ataque no causó efecto alguno en la criatura y siguió su camino en nuestra dirección.

- ¡Por fin los encuentro!-.

_¡Oh, no!_

Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente de esa maldita sanguijuela, su elegante voz (¡agh!) volvía a resonar en mis oídos, lo miré de pies a cabezas… no tenía ni un sólo rasguño. Aún vestía su traje negro con camisa blanca bajo la típica capa de _'engendro del mal'_; negra de interior rojo y con cuello en puntas (¿Qué ha pasado con la creatividad hoy en día?). En fin, ¿su cara? pálida, con aire infantil y ojos de idiota, cabello corto (un tanto ñoño, si me lo preguntan).

- Así que eras tú – respondí con tono despreocupado – esperaba encontrar algo de acción esta vez, qué decepción.

Como han de esperar, el chupasangre no estaba muy feliz ante mi comentario (no puedo evitarlo, _irritar_ es mi talento natural). Apretó los puños a sus costados, al tiempo que daba un fuerte pisotón, arreglándoselas para mostrar toda su furia en los dos puntos que tenía por ojos. ¿Han visto alguna vez a un vampiro haciendo berrinches? Bueno, aquí les doy la maravillosa oportunidad de verlo, ¡y gratis! (sip, el dinero siempre es importante para mí).

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, miserable humana? – _uh,_ _qué miedo _– ¡Esta vez te liquidaré!

¡Y! las palabras claves son: "esta vez".

- ¿Ah sí? – preparé mi mejor tono arrogante – si no pudiste vencerme antes, dime ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez podrás lograrlo?-.

Sep, ahí estaba otra vez mi gran sonrisa de superioridad. Oh, como me encanta burlarme de los debiluchos.

- Tú tampoco pudiste derrotarme.

_¡Touché__!_

Lo admito, ahí estaba la última gota de paciencia, evaporándose. Cambié mi guardia de combate, cubriéndome las manos con mi capa para un ataque sorpresa, pero primero: Distraer.

- Todo era parte de mi plan para sacarte de la ciudad- respondí en un perfecto tono engreído. Genial, ahora no sólo tenía la mirada incrédula del vampiro, también estaba la de Gourry.

- Pero si casi la destruyes- tono ingenuo, cara de idiota, un signo de interrogación pegado en la frente. ¿Debía esperar algo más de él?

_**Atención…**_

_Aviso de utilidad pública:_ Si, por casualidad, alguien (bendito sea) encuentra un cerebro de espadachín tirado en algún lugar del universo, por favor contactar a Gourry Gabriev. Muchas gracias.

- Lo que quiero decir es...- _cuando por fin tenía su atención…_ – ¡_Mega Brand!_

Desde mis manos, la energía fluyó hasta formar un círculo a los pies de nuestro _querido_ vampiro (cof.cof.y.Gourry.cof.cof), al segundo después, ambos volaban ante la espectacular explosión provocada por el hechizo, llevando consigo un _poco_ más que la superficie del bosque.

- _¡Dam Brass! _- arriesgando mi puntería, dirigí el ataque mientras aún se encontraban en el aire.

_¡Bingo!_

Siguiendo la inercia del… emm… '_salto'_, Gourry desenvainó su espada, aún estando en el aire, alcanzando a nuestro oponente en el primer corte, para luego caer amortiguado por sus rodillas. En un medio giro se dirigió nuevamente contra el objetivo.

- _¡Flare Arrow!_ -. El ataque fue dirigido a Gourry, quien, en un solo movimiento esquivó y contraatacó con un corte horizontal. La sangre comenzó a brotar desde el costado del enemigo. En respuesta, el vampiro posó su mano en el pecho de Gourry - _¡Bomb di Wind!_

Por su cara, estoy segura que había tomado a Gourry por sorpresa, pero claro estaba que la más sorprendida era yo, ¿Qué clase de imbécil perdía una oportunidad tan valiosa con un ataque como ese? Es cierto, Gourry había salido despedido por los aires (gran novedad), pero cualquiera esperaría algo más… _ofensivo_. En fin, mientras eso ocurría, lo rodeé hasta quedar a su espalda, a una distancia prudente para un ataque al más puro estilo _Lina Inverse_ y comencé a conjurar en el tono más bajo posible.

_Más oscuro que el crepúsculo, más rojo que la sangre que fluye. En vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado, juro aquí, ante la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán completamente aniquilados__._

- _**¡¡Drag Slave!!**_ -desde mis manos, la energía concentrada por el hechizo formó una esfera rojiza, envuelta en una oscuridad tan profunda que sólo podría ser producida por Shabranigdu.

Sin darle oportunidad, lancé en su dirección el poder desbordante que se encontraba entre mis manos, impactando totalmente sobre él. No es necesario mencionar la explosión o la destrucción de media montaña (sep, estoy segura que los ecologistas me odian), sólo basta decir que el vampiro con cara de idiota recibió su merecido.

Se preguntaran como es que la sanguijuela no se dio cuenta antes, un conjuro tan largo como ese no era algo que se pudiera esconder por mucho tiempo… pero, bueno, debíamos partir con la premisa de que nuestro oponente no era el vampiro más capaz de la historia. Ahora bien, había un pequeño detalle…

- Hay algo que me ha quedado dando vueltas, sabandija - me acerqué a él con la más terrorífica sonrisa triunfal- antes, en el pueblo ¿cómo es que sobreviviste a mi primer Drag Slave?

Me quedé observándolo mientras su cerebro intentaba formular una respuesta, les aseguro que la palabra que mejor describiría su condición es 'rostisado'. Pasaron unos minutos, pero su cuerpo no daba señales de vida.

- ¡Oye! – puse _**delicadamente**_ mi pie sobre él y comencé a mecerlo con _**suavidad**_ – ¡te hice una pregunta!

_Nada… _

… _Paciencia…_

Cuando estaba a punto de arrojarlo grácilmente con mi pie hacia una dirección desconocida del universo, un molesto murciélago de tamaño familiar comenzó a dar vueltas sobre mi cabeza. Han de esperarse que mi amor por la naturaleza no superara la desagradable sensación de tener un animalejo revoloteando alrededor. Comencé fulminándole con la mirada y cuando estuve a punto de entrar en acción, una polvorosa explosión hizo a aparecer una nueva sanguijuela (¡sí señor! Lleve dos por el precio de una).

Debo reconocerlo, este era bastante apuesto; rostro delineado en punta, rasgos finos, un poco más pálido de lo necesario (eso sí), cabello ondulado, ojos color rojo sangre… bueno, olvidando ese último detalle, podríamos decir que era… atractivo (y olvidando, también, que tenía el mismo mal gusto a la hora de vestir que el recién calcinado).

- ¿Contesta esto vuestra pregunta, señorita Lina Inverse? – Supuse que se refería a su transformación (no había hecho nada más). Y, claro, convirtiéndose en un roedor volador pudo esquivar mi ataque… _muy listo_.

- ¡Jeh! Veo que conoces mi nombre – le dediqué una sonrisa arrogante – Al parecer mi reputación se ha extendido hasta los de tu clase.- lo admito, me halaga saber que mis habilidades sean reconocidas.

- ¿Cómo no conocerlo? – hizo una pausa, para mi regocijo – los rumores de la hechicera sin busto se han esparcido considerablemente.- _Adiós sonrisa _– Pero debo decir que es mucho menos de lo que esperaba.- plantó una sonrisa brillante, luciendo un prominente colmillo.

_¡Adiós paciencia!_

¿Qué demonios tiene el mundo contra mi desarrollo corporal? ¿No deberían preocuparse de mis habilidades? **¡Soy una h-e-c-h-i-c-e-r-a!** y podría mandarlos a volar en una centésima de segundo, sin que **nadie** pudiera evitarlo, ¡pero no! la gente sólo se preocupa de cómo me veo. ¡Y luego se preguntan por qué soy tan agresiva!, mi actitud es sólo el reflejo del trato que he recibido del mundo... Así que luego no se quejen si destruyo sus ciudades al primer Drag Slave.

- ¡S-a-b-a-n-d-i-j-a! – mi voz se arrastraba entre dientes, intentando no hacerme explotar. Podía oler el humo que emanaba de mi cabeza.- Ya verás… - me aproximé a él con la intención de ahorcarle, pero al momento me di cuenta de lo inútil que esto sería, en seguida decidí retroceder un salto y atacar con algo más contundente.- _¡Fire ball!_

No es que un ataque elemental fuera a surtir efecto en un vampiro, pero agradezcan que haya sido capaz de recapacitar a la idea del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, ¿qué mejor manera existe para demostrar la furia que una buena bola de fuego?

- Mi estimada hechicera plana – _¡juro que voy a destrozarlo!_ – no he venido hasta aquí para jugar con usted, si me disculpa - hizo un ademán de cortesía – me llevaré a este inepto.

En efecto, el recién llegado chupasangre (que ya no me parecía tan apuesto) recogió cual basura los restos de su compañero. Claro, no era algo que yo fuera a dejar pasar así de fácil, menos aún después de insultarme, burlarse y subestimarme… claro que no, el castigo que le esperaba en mis manos era tan brutal que ni su madre-vampiro podría llegar a reconocerle. Solté una ligera risa maniática.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – mis ojos destellaron con el brillo suficiente para cegar cualquier mortal a un kilómetro de distancia – Tenemos asuntos pendientes -.

Antes de terminar la frase, ya me encontraba a medio camino para alcanzar su _hermoso rostro_ (y convertirlo en una mala versión del horrible posadero que me había atendido esta mañana) pero, más rápido de lo que podría llegar a decir 'Fire Ball', los engendros se habían convertido en asquerosos murciélagos que sobrevolaban mi cabeza, otra vez.

- Por cierto, deberías volver al pueblo y visitar a los aldeanos, te aseguro que su hospitalidad ha cambiado desde la última vez que los viste.- esbozó lo que podría ser una sonrisa torcida (dentro de lo sonriente que puede ser un murciélago) y desapareció de mi vista… entre un cielo cubierto de luces de colores (no precisamente estrellas, je je je).

Luego de aburrirme lanzando la más variada gama de hechizos en la dirección que habían tomado, comencé a analizar sus palabras. No estaba segura a qué se refería con exactitud, pero no debía ser nada bueno. Teníamos que ir al pueblo. Claro, cuando Gourry volviera de su paseo _interestelar_.

_**Continuará...**_

--

Nota:

Primero, aclaro que (como todos deben saber) los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen (uu uuh), sólo los uso para _denigrarlos_--quiero decir, divertir y envolver a los lectores en una _trama absurda_-- interesante con la única intención que _envíen reviews (y así conquistar el mundo)_--la intención que se desliguen de la realidad y pasen un buen momento de _diversión familiar_. Todo esto, sin fines de lucro.

Bueno, ahora más en serio… ayúdenme a conquistar el mundo: envíe su crítica, apoyo moral, insulto innecesario y/o ataque psicológico. Sólo debe enviar un review :3

No, no, ahora sí en serio… ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!


	2. Escape

_Capitulo D__os_

_**E**__scape_

_¡La Carrera C__ontinúa!_

La ciudad se extendía simétricamente bajo la montaña, hasta alcanzar _cierto_ cráter de considerables proporciones que, bajo mi sabia mirada, le daba un toque artístico ¡digno de grandes metrópolis! (¿han visto alguna vez una gran ciudad sin rastros de un Drag Slave? ¿Ah sí? Bueno… no mientras yo esté allí). Caminamos con cautela, evitando encuentros indeseados con los pobladores, cuya educación dejaba mucho que desear en lo que a hospitalidad se refiere, eso sin contar que esta gente es malagradecida por naturaleza… héroes como nosotros ameritan una entrada triunfal luego de un _perfecto_ rescate como el nuestro y no andar por ahí de fugitivos, ¡no señor!, pero ya ven, no existe la gratitud hoy en día.

No nos quedó de otra que ocultarnos en las sombras mientras nos desplazábamos sigilosamente por las paredes… sigilosos hasta que el estómago de Gourry hiciera un estrepitoso sonido. Lo miré con el fuego ardiendo en mis ojos, toda nuestra estrategia de infiltración se había desvanecido.

- ¡¿Qué no puedes controlarte, cerebro de medusa?!-. Mi voz sonó _ligeramente_ más fuerte de lo que esperaba, como respuesta sólo tuve a sus profundos ojos azules, observándome de tal forma que un osito de felpa se vería como lo más grotesco del mundo.

No es que mi determinación cambiara sólo por mirar _esa_ cara… o _esos_ ojos tan brillantes… y azules… y perf… ¡perdidos en el abismo más grande de la idiotez! (ya lo dije, ¡no me sacarán ninguna declaración absurda, que yo JAMÁS estuve pensando!). Como decía, me miraba… y yo lo miraba también, es todo, nada del otro mundo, como cualquier pareja… no, par… dúo de compañeros que viajan juntos y se miran… como compañeros…

- ¡Lina! ¡¡Lina!!-. ¡¿qué clase de idiota se pone a gritar en una entrada furtiva!? A estas alturas ya comienzo a preguntarme si debería esperar algo de parte de su cerebro (que en paz descanse).

- No grites, idiota, se supone que no deben descubrirnos - le susurré, mientras intentaba salir de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Pero no me escuchabas! – respondió con cierto tono de preocupación – Como sea, Lina, ¡tenemos un problema!

En efecto, estaba demasiado inmersa en mis (absurdos) pensamientos, para darme cuenta del _pequeño_ puñado de problemas que se aproximaba. Como si nunca los hubiésemos dejado atrás, ahí estaban los fastidiosos aldeanos, armados hasta los dientes y rodeados de un _aura maligna_ invadida por la _sed de sangre_, en búsqueda de la destrucción de los dos valientes héroes que _salvaron_ su ciudad. Podía sentir el odio de su mirada conjunta. Por supuesto, no iba a intimidarme por un par de pueblerinos, pero… algo no andaba bien con ellos, pude notarlo en sus movimientos, demasiado torpes y cadenciosos para el que habían tomado anteriormente como nuestros perseguidores, al instante recordé las palabras del vampiro arrogante. No es que su actitud hacia nosotros haya cambiado, su hospitalidad seguía siendo la misma, pero su presencia era diferente. Fuera de todo sarcasmo, un aura oscura realmente los rodeaba.

- Gourry, ten cuidado…- dije sin pensar y adopte una posición defensiva – al parecer estos aldeanos han sido afectados por algún hechizo.

Fue entonces cuando los miré detalladamente. Su piel había comenzado a degradarse y caía a pedazos desde sus rostros, ahora grisáceos, sus ojos desorbitados no mostraban sentimiento alguno y, al parecer, tampoco tenían rastro de revelar ningún tipo de pensamiento. Sus pasos se agolpaban unos con otros en un vaivén descontrolado, parecía que caerían en cualquier momento. No cabía duda, ese vampiro (de alguna forma) les había convertido en Zombies… ahora la pregunta es ¿cuándo?... Seguramente, había estado oculto en la ciudad y aprovechó la oportunidad utilizando al vampiro idiota como distractor. No era un plan demasiado elaborado (como si fuera a pasar tres días y tres noches ideándolo), pero no me lo esperaba… así como no me esperaba que fuera más de una sanguijuela… o que el señor vampiro con cerebro de Gourry haya podido escapar de mi Drag Slave, la primera vez. Hasta ahora han sido más sorpresas de las que me habría gustado encontrar.

- ¿Quién…? – _mi_ (estúpido) espadachín cortó la pregunta incluso antes de comenzar a formularla, sólo para volver a dirigirse a mí con voz ahogada - ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-. Sus ojos mostraban una profunda aflicción y podía entender claramente a qué se debía; no debíamos atacar a los aldeanos, aún si ellos estuvieran dispuestos a _sacarnos los ojos_ con sus rastrillos.

- Para estos casos, Gourry,- respondí con tono engreído.- sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer- le dirigí una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras giraba mis manos en posición ofensiva. _En sus marcas_…- y esa, mi querido amigo,- _listos.._- es… ¡CORRER!- _**¡fuera!**_

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, la grandiosa hechicera genio, Lina Inverse, huyendo de unos patéticos aldeanos (claro, ahora me encontraba en una versión _thriller_ de la persecución anterior). En menos tiempo del que pude darme cuenta, Gourry se encontraba a sólo un paso de alcanzarme.

- Creí que acabarías con los aldeanos.- comentó en un suspiro aliviado. Han de saber que su insinuación no fue de mi agrado.

- ¿Creías que los atacaría?- El silencio hizo acto de presencia, mientras una pronunciada vena se posaba libremente sobre mi sien – No sé qué clase de imagen tienes de mí…- solté ante su respuesta silenciosa. Le miraba de reojos mientras mis manos pedían a gritos soltar una Fire ball.

- Bueno, pues… yo creo que... eres demasiado violenta; tardas menos en enfadarte que en acabar un plato de comida, además ya sabes lo que dicen de ti, eres el caos en persona… - ni un respiro tardó en continuar, con un tono de _sabelotodo_ - Demasiado temperamental, no dudarías en acabar con el mundo si te hablan sinceramente acerca de tus pequeñas medidas, no sabes aceptar las bromas y… - no hacía falta seguir escuchando, en seguida me di cuenta que _aquella_ había sido la pregunta equivocada, parecía que nunca terminaría de decir mis defectos.

Antes que ése cerebro de medusa continuara con su absurdo discurso, había dejado de prestarle atención (suerte para mi ego), pues había notado un detalle bastante interesante, los aldeanos ya no nos perseguían o, al menos, no podían alcanzarnos con su limitada velocidad. Luego de distanciarnos lo suficiente para asegurar nuestra tranquilidad, decidí darle un suspiro a nuestros pies (que ya mucho habían hecho por nosotros con dos maratónicas huidas). Me detuve en seco y me lancé _ligeramente_ sobre el suelo de piedra (no es que haya sido la mejor elección), luego de quejarme lo suficiente me dirigí a Gourry con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Hey, Gourry! – luego de cerciorarse que estábamos fuera de peligro, se sentó frente a mí, guardando cierta distancia (segura), presagiando lo que le vendría.

- Dime, Linita.- respondió ingenuamente, regalándome una tierna y acogedora sonrisa.

- Todo eso que dijiste acerca de mí… - mis ojos endemoniados lo veían fijamente. Sentía el fuego de mis palabras al consumir mi respiración agitada.

- Eeee… ¿Te has enfadado, Linita? – respondió, sin perder el encanto, mientras una gota de sudor recorría el costado de su rostro – Sabes que no lo decía en serio, Lina… -

No creía una sola de sus palabras y él lo sabía. Así que, en una jugada inesperada, acercó su rostro al mío con una lentitud exagerada, manteniendo su mirada clavada sobre mi rostro (¡esos ojos azules!), yo, desde luego, estaba paralizada. A escasos centímetros, detuvo su avance y continuó la frase – tú me pareces una chica encantadora.

_¿Qué…?_

_¿Sonrojada? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! es sólo producto de su imaginación… Pero si encuentran un corazón corriendo por ahí, díganle que necesito bombear la sangre fuera de mi cara. Gracias._

En fin, si ese cerebro de medusa creía que se iba a librar con esos juegos… tenía toda la razón!

- ¡Argh! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!- me crucé de brazos, haciendo una mueca de (falso) desprecio. El nerviosismo me corroía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – demonios, ahí estaba nuevamente su mirada ingenua posada sobre mí. Retrocedió unos milímetros - ¿Qué hice?

- ¡Esa cara! – suspiro, gruñido, sonrojo.

_¡Error! ¡Error!_

Ahí estaban mis mejillas fluorescentes haciendo de las suyas. ¡¿Es que mi cuerpo no sabe disimular?!... o sea, no disimular, no tengo **nada** que disimular ¡claro que no! como si escondiera algo, que tonta. Risita nerviosa. Sólo utilicé las palabras equivocas, ¿entendido? (¡¡y si no lo entienden así, puedo preparar un Drag Slave!!)

- ¿Hm? – murmuró parpadeante.- ¿Qué tiene mi cara? – comenzó a palpar frenéticamente su rostro, buscando alguna anormalidad.

- ¡Nada, Gourry, nada! – suspiro, gruñido, vena en la sien, suspiro.- Como sea… ¡Gourry! – cambié mi tono a uno totalmente decidido.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Lina? – me respondió con una mano aún posada en su rostro.

– ¡Tenemos que acabar a esos vampiros! – emanaba convicción por los poros. Tenía que salir de la situación.

- Lina,- de confusión, su rostro cambió a sorpresa - ¿Estás conciente que no pagarán nuestro trabajo? – a veces me pregunto si él estará conciente de que tengo sentimientos.

- Claro Gourry,- entrecerré los ojos y levanté mi dedo índice, como dando una lección - en la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero,-inesperadamente, dio un salto gigantesco que nos distanció varios metros, sus ojos casi se le despegaron del rostro, mientras sus manos adquirían una extraña posición defensiva. Estaba petrificado y con una quijada que tocaba el suelo.

- ¡Lina! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? – exageradamente cauteloso se me acercó, tomó mi temperatura posando su mano sobre mi frente, se detuvo un momento para _pensar_, me miró de pies a cabeza en forma detallada y, no hallando desperfectos visibles, continuó - ¿¡Te han hechizado a ti también!?, ¡No me digas que vas a convertirte en zombie!.

Está bien, lo admito, es extraño oírme decir cosas como esa, pero tampoco era para tanto, no es que se fuera a acabar el mundo por recibir un par de monedas menos (o tal vez sí). Como fuera, ese descerebrado no necesitaba insinuar tan _inocentemente_ lo avara (sí, sí, sí) que puedo llegar a ser en ocasiones… además, ¡ni siquiera había terminado la frase! Apreté los dientes con fuerza, creando un molesto chirrido y respondí venenosamente.

- ¡El orgullo, Gourry!, el orgullo es más importante.-

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas, ni ánimos para discutir con un idiota de su calaña, así que cerré los ojos, inspiré profundamente y me dispuse a oír el flujo de mis pensamientos. Debía encontrar algunas respuestas, pero lo único que pude escuchar fue un feroz gruñido, proveniente de mis entrañas. No pasó medio segundo y el estómago de Gourry se unió al mío, formando un coro _angelical_.

- ¡Lina, me muero de hambre!- Su cara estaba hecha una pasa (y prefería no saber como se veía la mía) – no hemos comido nada desde anoche y ya es pasado el mediodía – fijó sus ojos dolorosamente sobre los míos y prosiguió - yo… no… no puedo soportarlo.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí, mientras caía teatralmente por la falta de energía.

Una gran gota de sudor recorrió mi frente. Pero, después de todo, tenía razón, desde el incidente en la posada que no probábamos bocado y, como han de imaginarse, ese era un GRAN sacrificio que no estaba dispuesta a soportar por más de medio segundo. El hambre, definitivamente, me dominaba y, de no ser por mi gran autocontrol (¡¡sí tengo autocontrol!!), habría comido Medusa a la Parmesana… pero el canibalismo no es lo mío.

Pero, de pronto, como caído del cielo…

- ¡¡Lina!! ¿Hueles eso? – entre olfateos, Gourry _revivió_ con su pregunta.

¡Y como no olerlo! No cabía duda, era el manjar de los dioses, desplazándose por los aires hasta alcanzar nuestras fosas nasales.

- ¡Es MIO! – sentencié, sin siquiera saber qué rayos podría ser aquel aroma fascinante.

Al instante, la mirada traicionera de Gourry se posó en mi rostro y, como si se tratara de una carrera silenciosamente acordada, nos alistamos y contamos mentalmente los segundos para dar comienzo a nuestra búsqueda. Ninguno movía un solo músculo, pero ambos sabíamos que al primer descuido todo terminaría (... y uno se quedaría sin comer. Obviamente, no sería yo). De pronto, una idea fugaz cruzó por mi mente y (¡juro que no tuve tiempo de meditarlo!), en un sorpresivo movimiento, acompañado de dos dulces palabras (Fire ball), Gourry acabó en el piso, medio asado y sin posibilidad de moverse, dejándome el camino libre para arrasar con todo aquello que pudiera ser devorado. No es que hiciera trampa, ¡claro que no! (¿de verdad creen que esta hermosa chica sería capaz de un acto tan vil?)… sólo le daba un poco más de emoción al asunto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí (con la gracia de un dragón, y guiada por mi nariz) hacia el lugar donde provenía el aroma, dejándole a Gourry sólo un poco de polvo para morder ante mi brutal velocidad.

Según el _babómetro_, la zona de emisión de olores se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, alcanzando su límite oeste, a unos cuantos metros del lugar en que había dejado _esperando_ a Gourry. Observé a mi alrededor con impaciencia (ya tenía un lago bajo mis pies), pero no había nada, ni rastros de alimento alguno o restos de comida, siquiera (no es que fuera a comer restos, claro que no). Me resbalé sobre el suelo, cayendo sobre mis rodillas, juntas. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada por algo; esa comida estaba junto a mí, podía sentirla, olerla tan cerca… y no podía alcanzarla.

¡Pero! Un segundo…

Miré, incrédula, hacia donde guiaba mi olfato: el… ¿cielo?

¡Oh, sí! Y prefería no haber levantado la mirada. La imagen de una asquerosa rata voladora, flotando con tu comida en la boca no es algo que te mantenga el apetito por mucho tiempo, de hecho, puedo asegurar que nunca había sentido menos hambre que en estos momentos.

- Nauseabundo… - solté, medio mareada, medio morada.

¡Ah! Y aún así el aroma de aquel _dorado_, _jugoso_ y visiblemente _sabroso_ trozo gigante de carne, seguía atacando mi olfato.

Con un sonoro _¡Puff!_ Aquel asqueroso animalejo roñoso se convirtió en un apuesto hombre, de finas y delicadas facciones. Aún mantenía _**mi**_ trozo de carne entre sus dientes, sostenido principalmente por dos notorios colmillos que escapaban de su boca. Para mi decepción, era el chupasangre número dos.

- Por qué no lo pensé antes… - desgraciadamente, mis pensamientos se habían convertido en palabras.

- Veo que te alegras de verme – dijo, tras quitarse el trozo de carne de la boca.

_¡Su sarcasmo me enferma!_

Mi respuesta se limito a una potente mirada que irradiaba tanto odio, como hambre podía sentir mi estómago, mientras esa sanguijuela movía de un lado a otro el _**delicioso**_ trozo de carne que me había atraído a aquel lugar.

- Pero, permítame presentarme como es debido, señorita Lina Inverse, – pronunció, cortando mi hipnosis – no es justo que desconozca el nombre de quien acabará con su vida.

Pronunciadas aquellas palabras, supe que me encontraba en problemas. Levanté la mirada en dirección al vampiro y logré divisar, tras él, un ejército de Zombies avanzando en nuestra dirección. Dejar a Gourry atrás no había sido la mejor elección que pude tomar, pero ya no servía de nada preocuparse por ello, era el momento de luchar y usar mis grandiosas habilidades como hechicera.

- Mi nombre es… William – hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí.- y seré quien termine con su corta historia.

_**Continuará…**_

--

Nota:

Antes de cualquier cosa, aclaro que los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, eso excluye, naturalmente, a los engendros del mal que andan dando vueltas por ahí (sin contar a Lina, claro).

Ahora sí… agradezco enormemente sus comentarios T-T ¡me han emocionado mucho! De veras me alegra haberles hecho recordar viejos tiempos (¡Mint!), también… que el estilo narrativo haya sido de su agrado y, en especial, que les pareciera original - ¡Gracias, de verdad! (Pome-chan aluciné con tu review xD me has subido el ego).

Por otra parte, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este capítulo (¡y eso que recién comienzo!), mi idea es subir uno por semana, pero creo que la U no está muy de acuerdo con ello.

Bueno, Mili, con respecto a tu pregunta… eso… ¡es un secreto! (_En realidad no tengo idea qué responder y sólo relleno con una frase amada por los fans, para quedar bien_) pero quizás más adelante pueda dar una idea (y _así tener tiempo para inventar la respuesta_)

¡En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado!

Byeez!

_¿Críticas? ¿Comentarios?_

_Go!_


	3. Disculpas

Buenas!

Traigo malas noticias, me he visto obligada a retrasar el siguiente capitulo, debido a que ha llegado el final del semestre y con ello los últimos certámenes, aunque eso no es el mayor de los problema, si no, más bien ciertas complicaciones personales que me impiden narrar el fic desde la perspectiva de Lina… mucha alegría para mí, en estos momentos.

Espero no aplazarlo demasiado, mi idea era que fuese actualizado frecuentemente y pido disculpas a quienes hayan leído lo poco que llevo hasta ahora, pero prometo que la espera será recompensada… con todo mi esfuerzo en el siguiente capítulo, jeje.

De antemano, agradezco a quienes sigan este extraño experimento narrativo y, a la vez, pido, humildemente, su comprensión.

(Quizás, por mientras, suba un fic que… en realidad no debería publicar aquí, pues las reglas del concurso (por el cual fue creado) lo impiden, pero en la página nunca lo publicaron y ya van como 2 o más meses… así que seguramente lo compartiré con ustedes)

Bueno, eso… lo siento… pero volveré ……y con armas!

Bex Hiwatari


End file.
